The invention concerns a wood-treatment apparatus for the treatment of wood and a method for the treatment of the wood.
It is known in the prior art that wood poles, tree trunks, and other wood objects are subjected to a check from time to time with which the condition of the existing wood, its impregnation and/or further properties that are decisive for the stability and bearing capacity are examined. In this context, the examination of decay in the interior is an important examination with regard to stability. Further examinations are performed by means of drilling resistance measurements.
DE 10 2014 015 051 B3 discloses a wood testing tool and a method that enables an examination of the impregnation depth of impregnated wood in that the wood testing tool is driven into the wood and thereby a wood sample is stamped out that can be subjected to a visual inspection
By means of such examinations, it is determined how much the wood is damaged and whether the remaining healthy wood is sufficient for the stability. When the wood is damaged too much, the pole must be replaced or the tree must be felled. A treatment of the wood has hardly been possible up to now.
Furthermore, it is known in the prior art that, for depth treatment of wood, impregnation liquid is introduced into the wood under high pressure by means of a device. Such a device is disclosed, for example, in DE 2 021 647 U. This impregnation is to be performed preventively and is very complex due to the requirement of high pressures.
Such high pressure devices employ in general screw-in nozzles that are screwed into the wood in order to prevent the nozzle from kicking back upon high-pressure application. These screw-in nozzles are connected to a pressure container for providing the inoculation liquid under high pressure. In order to be able to pressurize the pressure container when the screw-in nozzle is not secured in the wood, DE 926 160 B and DE 926 161 B describe a valve piston which is supported in the interior of such a screw-in nozzle and can be actuated by an axially slidable sleeve that is guided at the exterior side of the nozzle and is supported against the wood surface when screwing in the nozzle into the wood and thereby opens the valve in that the valve piston is lifted off the valve seat.
DE 20 21 647 discloses an injection device for depth treatment of wood which remains within the wood in order to prevent that the protective liquid, when injected at high pressure into the wood, flows out to the exterior. This injection device comprises a cylindrical hollow body having, at its end projecting from the wood piece, a head with a through opening in order to connect thereto an injection device that provides a wood-protecting liquid at high pressure of 50 to 100 bar. Moreover, the cylindrical hollow body comprises in the head a ball that is supported on radially inwardly projecting ribs and closes off the through opening when it is pushed against it by returning liquid, and a return flow of the liquid, injected at high pressure, to the exterior is prevented in this way.
Moreover, fungicides are known that themselves contain fungi and are used for treating wood affected by decay or for prevention. Such a fungicide is disclosed, for example, in WO 93/08694.
Based on this prior art, it is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus with which a treatment of wood in which decay has been found is enabled in a simple way.